East Blue: Furutsu Shima
by LuigiKartWii
Summary: The Straw Hats are sailing peacefully through the East Blue. Luffy is desperately bored with nothing to do. Complaining, the ship suddenly starts rocking back and forth violently. What has happened? Did the get attacked? Hope you enjoy :3 My OC is in this series XD
1. Furustu Shima and Nijiryu Jet

My first fanfic, YAY ME! :D :D

Basically, this series of stories will be a retelling of the One Piece anime. But, this will have my OC in it and it will mostly focus on him too.. Instead of starting from the very beginning, how about we start from when The Straw Hat Pirates first arrive on the island. So far, they only consist of: Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Usopp thus, making Jet the 5th one to join the crew. Hope it become successful! **Please rate and review! :3**

**The Straw Hats are sailing peacefully through the East Blue. Luffy is desperately bored with nothing to do. Complaining, the ship suddenly starts rocking back and forth violently. What has happened? Did the get attacked? Hope you enjoy :3**

**Note: _Text throughout the story that's in italics are translations._**

**__********_I don't own One Piece  
I own Furutsu Shima, Nijiryu Jet, Nijiryu Yuuto, and their Devil Fruits I guess... :)_**

* * *

**About Nijiryu Jet (The Basics)**

_Name: Nijiryu Jet_

_Age: 17 (début)_

_Birthday: February 19_

_Build: Average height, lean, muscular_

_Blood Type: WX _

_Favourite Food:Sushi _

_Smells Like: The earth but stronger scented (because of Devil's Fruit)_

_Physical Traits: Right handed, Has a scar across his nose, Black hair in a mohawk style  
_

_Clothing:Blue/Purple snapback, Blue handkerchief around neck, Tye Dye Tank, Black arm band, Yellow sweatpants, Black skull belt, Pant chain, Orange shoes_

_Skills: Able to control Devil Fruit's power very well, 8th degree black belt in karate_

_Combat__: Both close range and far ranged combat_

_Personality: Nice, Friendly, Protective, Helpful, Stubborn, __Reckless, Positive_

_Devil Fruit: Niji Niji No Mi_

_Meaning: Rainbow _

_Ability: User is able to use attacks from a variety of different elements such as ice, fire, rock, etc._

_Details: User is not able to use 2 or more elements simultaneously or it will cause extreme fatigue._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Furustu Shima & Nijiryu Jet**_  
_

Right now, in the East Blue, the Straw Hat Pirates are currently sailing across the sea heading to the next island in sight. "AAAAAAAH!" Luffy yells. "WHEN WILL WE GET TO THE NEXT ISLAND?!" he continues. He is so bored with not doing anything on the ship. Everyone else is busy doing something. "We should be at the next island in about 1/2 a day" Nami says. "That's too long..." Luffy complained. Although he did want more nakama before heading into the most dangerous sea, The Grand Line. All they need to have is a musician and a cook for their crew.

All of a sudden, the ship starts rocking back and forth violently. "Steer the rudder to port! We're caught in a current!" Nami shouts. Zoro quicky runs quickly takes control of the rudder but it is unable to move it. "AH! Don't break the ship Zoro!" Usopp screams desperately. "It's for our lives! Do you want to die?!" Zoro yells back. Usopp pouts and agrees. As Zoro attempts to change course the Going Merry increases speed and keeps circling with the current. They fall unconscious because of all the dizzy spinning. After a few minutes the ship stops. As the crew wakes up they find themselves in front of an island. "AMAZING!" Luffy says as his eyes gleam with amazement. The whole crew gasps in amazement of an island they've never seen before. It's so much different from any other island you would see in the East Blue, or any other Blue for that matter. The island was a crescent-shaped island that was bordered by a long beach. The inside was a huge forest. There is a huge Devil Fruit in the middle of the island and it had a huge tree with colourful dots on it at the very top, almost like the steam. On the right, you can make out a small village. "Woah, can there even be a Devil Fruit that big?" Zoro questioned. "Maybe that's the Giant Giant Fruit, hahahahaha" Usopp comments. "YOSH LET'S DOCK HERE!" The captain orders with hope and happiness.

They dropped anchor on the beach in the inner bay. They take a look at their surroundings and the first thing they notice is that part of the beach has been stained with dirt, blood and it's really been tattered with alot. "Hmm, I wonder why that part of the is all messed up. The things in the thing up there also look suspicious." says Nami. The decide to walk into the village. It seems like a big village but it's so empty. "It seems that the villagers probably evacuated." After all we're pirates." Usopp says to the crew. "Whatever... let's just go and explore the place. I wanna go to the top of that fruit that's in the middle of the island. Shishishi!" Suddenly, some guy pops out from the side of the entrance "What are you guy and why are you guys here? This is supposed to be a secret island.."

"Secret island?" The crew said as they tilted their heads. "We're pirates" Luffy replies and right after that Nami punches him, "BAKA he's gonna think we're evil." She turns to Jet "Sorry, we just ended up here because we got caught in a current." "You must have gotten caught in the Spiral Shocker, a current that spins the ship until the crew can't stand and sends them flying here. It only surfaces every 5 years for a full week, always in a different location in the East Blue. Know one knows where exactly where this place is, but it's still in the East Blue." "Wow! We're not even in the Grand Line yet and there are some weird currents and islands here already!" Nami says with excitement. "Well... as long as you're not evil pirates." he turns to the empty town and shouts "IT'S OK GUYS, THEY'RE NOT BAD PEOPLE!" As soon as you know it, the town was as lively as ever. "C'mon, I'll take you to my place."

As they enter Jet's place near the center of the village, they see another guy, slightly older than Jet, but they look very alike. "Guys, this is my brother Nijiryu Yuuto, Yuuto these are the Straw Hat Pirates." "Oh, so you're pirates? Here, take a seat." "So who are you guys?" he asks.

-I'm Luffy and I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi _Rubber Rubber Fruit (or Gum Gum in the manga)_, also the captain  
-I'm Zoro the swordsman  
-I'm Nami the navigator  
-I'm Usopp the sniper

"Wow you actually ate a Devil Fruit?!" he turns to his brother "Hey bro, our work did pay off after all I bet people are getting them all over the globe!" Jet says to Yuuya. The crew seems confused as they tilt their heads. "You probably don't know this but this island is actually produces 50% of the world's Devil Fruits. Since we have so much, we usually throw them all over the place so people can find them and stuff like that. About 25% of the people here have eaten Devil Fruits, my bro and I have too." He explains as he smiles. "EHHHHHHHHHHH?!" the crew says in astonishment. "W-Which ones have you guys eaten?" Zoro asks while hesitating. Jet replies "I ate the Niji Niji no Mi _Rainbow Rainbow Fruit_ and my bro here ate the Muko Muko no Mi _Void Void Fruit_." "So what? You make people fall to oblivion (pointing to Yuuto) and you produce rainbows (pointing to Jet)! Hahahaha!" Nami laughs as she teases the brothers. "Don't judge a power according to name..." Yuuto says as he smirks at Jet. "Let's get to the beach, we have a few dummies there."

They walk down to the blood and dirt stained beach. "What's with all this?" Zoro asks in confusion. "Well, we call this place, Battle Beach, a beach where people fight for fun, with Devil Fruits obviously. They like to train alot to make use of their powers." Jet explains as they pass by what seems to be a tiny stone with inscription on it. Jet walks up to it and explains, "This is a memorial for the founder of the island, aka the chief. He's already passed so my brother here is the new chief of the village since he's so strong." "WOW AMAZING!" Usopp and Luffy exclaim as they clap in amazement. They continue walking across the beach. They get to the dummies, 16 for Jet and only 9 for Yuuto. They take theirs stances and...

-Mercury Kasai Susei _Fire Comet_! Immediately, tiny but deadly meteors appear out of thin air and hit the dummy, combusting it.  
-Venus Kumo _Cloud_! A strong gust of white wind suddenly blasts sends the dummy flying and crashing down.  
-Earth Saigai _Disaster_! Under the 3rd dummy, leaves start circling it, then BOOM! A mini but powerful tornado smashes it into pieces.  
-Mars Korudo Spurue _Cold_ Spray! A cold blast of water sprays the dummy far off into the distance.  
-Jupiter Hariken _Hurricane_! The all the crew sees is a piece of the red storm occurring on Jupiter destroying the next.  
-Saturn Zangai _Debris_! The ring from Saturn compresses Dummy No. 6 and it disappears. Leaving a pile of dust.  
-Uranus Aisushado _Ice Shard_! The sharp, pointy pieces of ice pierces the dummy, rendering it cold and freezing it. Then, it shatters.  
-Neptune Daiyamondo Diamonds! The big pieces of ice that look like diamonds falls at a rapid pace leaving the dummy in scratches and rips.  
-Pluto Shimo _Frost_! A thick white mist surrounds the last one, encasing it in a thick shell of ice, immobilizing it.

All they see are 9 dummies either not there or completely destroyed. Yuuto looks back at the crew. They turn their head back at him with their mouths dropped to the ground. "Yea, the void in the fruit's name actually refers to space. So I can summon things from space and use them too attack things." Yuuto explains. "Is that even possible?" Usopp exclaims.

"Why don't you take your turn Jet?" his brother asks. "Hehehe! Ok, here it goes! Watch this..."

-Gin no Kaze _Silver Wind_! I blast of silver wind knocks the first away at an incredible speed.  
-Dakku Parusu _Dark Pulse_! A giant wave of darkness swoops the second one and blasts it away.  
-Ryu za Ryusei _Draco Meteor_! Blue and red meteors start falling down, hitting the third and blowing it up.  
-Kaminari Punchi _Thunder Punch_! Thunder forms around Jet's fist and he runs. He hits the fourth, electrocuting it.  
-Haijanpukikku _High Jump Kick_! A really high jump is preformed then with incredible force, Jet smashes the fifth down. It had so much impact, that it made a crater.  
-Kasai punchi _Fire Punch_! Fire forms around Jet's fist. While running, he burns the sixth to a crisp.  
-Aeroblast _Air Blast_! Another strong blast of wind comes again but, this one was so strong that it shredded the seventh into pieces.  
-Shadoboru _Shadow Ball_! A dark ball forms right in front of Jet and he launches it. This blasts the eighth right off the island.  
-Ha Mi L_eaf Blade_! Bright, green leaves start grow on Jet's arm and he runs into the ninth. With fast reflexes, he cuts it into even smaller pieces than before.  
-Doro Bakudan _Mud Bomb_! The mud from underneath the sand starts to float and it's being compressed. He tosses it and it explodes with incredible impact destroying the tenth.  
-Aisu Punchi _Ice Punch_! Frosty ice forms around Jet's fist and smashes the eleventh. It starts to freeze and then it shatters.  
-Kyusokuna Spinu _Rapid Spin_! Jet starts to spin at a super fast speed. He spins into the twelfth sending flying straight into the sky. When it hits the ground it smashes into pieces.  
-Hedorobakudan _Sludge Bomb_! He spits out a purple substance and when it hits the thirteenth and melts it.  
-Saikokatto _Psycho Cut_! With a swift swing of the arm, a purple blade flies at a fast speed making the fourteenth spazz and fall.  
-Pawājemu _Power Gem_! Tiny rocks float up in front of Jet and he sends them flying, penetrating the fifteenth with holes.  
-Hagane Tsubasa _Steel Wing_! Jet grows wings made of steel, he flies up and slices the sixteenth with the steel.  
-Haidoroponpu _Hydro Pump_! High pressure water is blasted from Jet's mouth, completely demolishing the seventeenth along with a few trees behind it.

Jet looks back once again. The crew turns and their mouths drop in amazement. "The "rainbow" in the fruit's name actually means elements. Basically, I can use almost any element that I want to. Whether it be fire, poison,ice and stiff like that. "AMAZING! C'MON YOU HAVE TO BE MY NAKAMA NOW! YOU GUYS ARE SO STRONG!" "Can't remember I'm the chief of the village." "And I don't know why I should. Hahaha." Jet adds in. Luffy pouts in sadness.

Zoro asks suddenly "Why is that Devil Fruit so big?" as he points to it. Nami adds in, "And why is it so colourful up there?" "That's actually a mountain, and how we got the name for the island. Let's go up there and you'll see why" Jet says while chuckling at the same time. Yuuto interrupts saying " But you guys will have to prepare, the climb will take at least 2 days. There's no short cuts up the mountain either, we'll have to keep spiralling up." "That's too long =3=" Luffy complained. Zoro punched Luffy "QUIT COMPLAINING!"

Now they are all prepared and wanting to start climbing the mountain, and so they did...

* * *

**What will they find at the top?  
Is it going to be beautiful?  
Or something deadly?  
Ch. 2 Coming soon! Hopefully... =3=**

**RATES AND REVIEWS APPRECIATED! :D XD :3**


	2. Tree of 1000 Fruits

Hey I'm back with the second chapter! If there is anyone in the first place… lol  
I wish I could update every day, but I'm always stuck with homework to do lol... :P

**Luffy, his crew, Jet and have all prepared for their travel up the mountain. It looks amazingly like a Devil Fruit. Yuuto said it will take 2 days to climb it. What will they find after their long 2 day climb? ENJOY! :3 Rates and Reviews appreciated!**

******Note: _Text throughout the story that's in italics are translations._**

******_I don't own One Piece  
I own Furutsu Shima, Nijiryu Jet, Nijiryu Yuuto, and their Devil Fruits I guess... :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tree of 1000 Fruits**

"Well, are you guys ready or what?" Jet asks them with impatience. "YOSH! LET'S GO UP THE MYSTERY MOUNTAIN!" Luffy exclaims. Usopp punches him and says "It's not a mystery mountain BAKA. We already know it's just a plain mountain. The mystery thing is at the top of it. Hahahah!" "Oh! So it's a Mystery Mountain Top!" Luffy guesses again. "Not even close..."

As they arrive at the base of the mountain, they all look up gazing to the ever-ending mountain. "Are you sure that we can make it top the top in just 2 days? It looks like we'll need more than that." Nami asks. "No we don't, that's more than enough time. Besides, we're guys are just going to keep spiraling up until we get to the top. It's not like we have any obstacles to jump and stuff."Jet replies. "Where's your brother? Isn't he going to come with us?" Zoro asks. "Nope, he has some matters in the village to attend to. After all he is the chief."

They start their climb and they keep spiralling and spiralling. After 15 minutes of climbing, the captain is already complaining. "Argh... I'm tired, can we take a rest now, we've been climbing for a billion hours now." "Don't complain, it's only been 15 minutes. Plus, don't you want to see what's on the top?" Zoro replies to Luffy. "I do but why does it take so long, why can't I just shoot my self up there?!" Jet quickly replies "No! Don't! You're going to break the mountain. if you shoot yourself up there, you would hit the force field we use to protect the thing that's on top. If you break that then you'll make the mountain fall over with the hard shaking of the shatter." "Aw... no fair =3="

As they continue climbing up, the sky starts to turn dark. "Let's camp here for the night. I hope you guys brought some warm stuff because it's going to get cold up here." Jet says. "But, what about the thing that's up there, isn't it going to freeze?" Nami says worrying. "Oh, it's fine. The "thing" up there actually controls the air around it so that it can stay warm. The plant up there controls the air around it, making it warm when it gets too cold, or it can make the air cool when its too warm." "Amazing!" everyone shouts. "Well, we'd better get to sleep so we can get up earlier and start climbing sooner. I bet you guys are really anxious. Don't worry we only have a day left of hiking." Jet says. "I hope so, I want to see the Mystery Plant that's at the top." Then they all go to sleep, hoping to get up early enough.

The next morning...  
"luffy, Luffy, LUFFY!" As Nami punches him to get up. "Eh? Wha~~?" Luffy mumbles. "BAKA! You over slept and now it's already noon! We were supposed to be up there in an hour but, **somebody **had to sleep in..." Nami says while beating up Luffy. "I'm bewwi sobby _I'm very sorry_~~" -Nami kowai- Jet thinks in his head. "W-Whatever, let's just keep going, we might be able to get up there before 2." Jet says with hope. They manage to continue but sadly, they don't get there on time. They have to stop for another night. Everyone starts pummelling Luffy. "I'm bewwy sobby, it woaw habben again _I'm very sorry, it won't happen again." _Luffy tries to say, but it comes out as a bunch of gibberish.

They all went to sleep again, for 2nd night, all because of Luffy!

This time, when everyone got up and Luffy was sleeping, they had to carry him if they wanted to get to the top today. And so they did. Luffy wakes up just in time, before they got to the top of the mountain. "Wow! You can see the whole island from up here! I'm definitely going to draw a map of this place." Nami exclaims in excitement. So she sits down and starts sketching. "Which way is north?" she asks. "It's towards the bay over ther..." Jet suddenly stops his sentence. -_ Is that a ship in the distance? No... it couldn't be- h_e thinks to himself. "Something wrong?""No, nevermind." He smiles back.

After a few more minutes of climbing up the mountain, they finally get to the top. The crew's eyes grow and their mouths drop. "WOAH!" they exclaim as they look up the giant tree that's growing on top of the mountain. "ARE THOSE ALL DEVIL FRUITS GROWING ON THE TREE?!" they all ask at the same time. "Yes they are" Jet says with pride. Amazing the crew thinks as they are speechless. "We call this tree The Tree of 1000 Fruits because this tree is they one that grown most of the fruit here. It can grow 1000 fruits at a constant rate. A few of them grow in the forest, but most of them grow here." They're paying attention very carefully. "Chances are that your Devil Fruit came from here. The truth is that the majority of these fruits are never eaten when we send them off, which is a very sad thing." "Yea... it sure is" Usopp says in agreement.

"I have another question, do people in here eat Devil Fruits freely?" Zoro asks. "Well of course, we have an excess amout of Devil Fruit, just like I stated before, so we like to eat them too. Lol. Do you guys want any?" "No were fine, we already have one troublemaker who falls off every single time he leans out the ship." Nami complains as she points to Luffy. Although, Luffy is still standing there still trying to comprehend what the tree is. He says "It's a Mystery Tree!" "Baka... Jet already explained it in full detail and you still can't understand?" Usopp asks. "Nope :)"

They decide to sleep a night before going down to enjoy the beautiful, colourful tree that they sleep under. the next day, they start descending down the mountain. It takes 1 day to get down, since it's faster than going up the mountain. "I can't believe such a thing exists in the world, especially in the East Blue" Luffy states. "i know right, seas can be very complicated.." Zoro replies to Luffy.

After travelling down the mountain for a day, Jet notices the brown dot getting closer to the island multiple times. Now, they are almost at the bottom. Suddenly, a huge explosion came from the village. 'WHAT WAS THAT?!" Usopp screams as he is surprised from the sudden explosion. "I don't know, but it's coming from the village!" Jet yells as he's running to get there as soon as he can. The crew follows in behind...

* * *

**What caused the explosion?  
Is it an ambush?  
Or is it just some accident?**

**Ch. 3 is coming next XP  
RATES AND REVIEWS APPRECIATED =3 XD :D**


	3. Greybeard

Back again for another chapter! YAY :P

**As the crew is descending down the mountain, Jet notices a small dot coming closer to the island. What is it? It is just sime floating tree? A Sea King? Or is it actually a ship?**

******Note: _Text throughout the story that's in italics are translations._**

******_I don't own One Piece  
I own Furutsu Shima, Nijiryu Jet, Nijiryu Yuuto, and their Devil Fruits I guess... :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Greybeard**

As they start descending down the mountain, they head a sudden explosion. -_What could that have been- _Jet thinks to himself as he runs down the mountain. The crew is closely following him in behind cause they are also concerned about what just happened.

Ten minutes later, they arrive on Battle Beach after miles and miles of running. When they get to the village, the first thing they see is a PIRATE SHIP. They have no idea who it belongs to. They have never seen that Jolly Roger. The Jolly Roger is a classic skull and cross-bones with a grey beard and moustache. Who's could it be? It's most likely the person who attacked the they run faster to the village, they can hear screams of cries and pain. Then they stand there in shock.

They can see pirates terrorizing the village, killing all people who stand in their way. Jet is extremely terrified of this scene. Nothing like this has ever happened to them in the past. Nobody has ever rampages through the village like a bunch of heartless, gruesome monsters. He's worried about his brother. He wants to know if he's alive or dead, hopefully alive."

"How could people do such a thing to a tiny village." Nami said.

Luffy starts getting very angry. "ALRIGHT! WHO DID THIS AND WHERE ARE YOU! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Then they see a large, fat and tall man come out of the smoke of the fire. "Well that would be me you brats!" Everyone takes their stances to get ready for defence just in case he attacks. As usual, Usopp crawls behind a big boulder: "Yosh! Go Luffy! Go Zoro! Go Nami! Go Jet! Fight!" "BAKA, you have to fight to!" Luffy, Zoro and Nami say punching Usopp.

The man interrupts: "I am Grey Beard and I come from the West Blue. I have a bounty of 8 million beli!"

"8 million?!" Everyone says in shock. Luffy, Zoro and Nami chuckle. "Hahaha! That's nothing compared to Buggy the Clown, he's worth 15 million beli, way more than you. He was just another noob... Hahahah!" Luffy says. Well, all that did was make Greybeard even more ferocious.

"Okay men! Attack them all and kill them one by one!" "Yes! Greybeard-sencho" Suddelny, they are all being chased around the village, by a group of about 100 people. Suddelny, Greybeard's beard and moustache start growing at a rapid pace, then it flys and tangles around Nami. "EWWWWWW! Old, disgusting, yucky, gross, icky, dry..." "Okay I get the point..." says Greybeard "I'm old and ugly okay? So what?" His hair tightens around Nami's neck, as he attempts to choke her to death.

"GOMU GOMU NO... AXE!" Luffy yells. He lands a strong punch at Greybeard, forcing him to let go of Nami. "Thanks Luffy" "Don't mention it, now you go beat up the rest and I'll take care of him." Nami left and When Luffy turns around Greybeard was gone. "Shoot! Where did he go" Then, Luffy runs to go looking for him.

Meanwhile, Jet was still looking for his brother. The last place he was going to go check was his house. He runs as fast as he can towards the center of the village. There he finds his brother half dead, laying on the ground, cover with blood. "Yuuto! What happened here?" "-cough- Oh Jet it's you -cough...I don't know what happened -cough- All were doing is our normal routine, then he shows up, rampaging and killing everyone for no reason." "Hang on, I'll go find the doctor." Jet tells him as he runs desperately to find the doctor.

Peeking into homes, he's look for the doctor of the village. As he peaks into one home, he get... stabbed! Right through the back and piercing through the other side of his body. "Argh!" he screams while falling to the ground. He tries to turn, and he sees a silhouette of a person. It's tall, big and fat. It has got to be Greybeard. "What do you want?" Jet asks in an angry tone while coughing up some blood. "Well, all I want are all the Devil Fruits of the island! Mwahahahaha!" He demands.

"Never... an evil person like you will never get our Fruits." Jet states. Greybeard is angered and throws him onto the ground, making the sword slide deeper to the other side. Jet coughs up more blood. "Oh, i will eventually" Greybeards says with a scary look on his face.

* * *

**Will Greybeard get what he wants?  
Or will he not?  
What happened to Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Usopp?  
Will Jet survive, or will he perish with the village?**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I was rushed and had writers block lol. Next one will be short too :P**

**RATES AND REVIEWS APPRECIATED :3**


End file.
